Sword Art Online Frontlines
by Saphirian Waterclaw
Summary: The Laughing Coffins. The proud frontline guild of players with one motto; 'We scoff at death'. The dragon Brothers made themselves infamous alongside this guild of Frontliners and fearless risk takers. Until the fateful day that turned the Laughing Coffins from a Guild of crusaders into a guild of murderers. Rated T for language and eventually murder. Best Policy, read
1. Chapter 1 Swordland

The release day of SAO was a major world wide event that no one wanted to miss. November 6, 2022, 12:00. True, only ten thousand were allowed to play, but everyone was talking about it nonetheless. Levi sat in front of the television set watching news coverage while his brothers set up the Nerve Gear helmets.

"Hey guys, How's it coming?" Levi called over his shoulder.

"Just about done! Finished calibrating Wyatt's helmet! How about you come in for yours?" Jake called back. Levi smiled… and rolled his wheel chair out of the living room. Levi had been paralyzed from the waist down since he was eight. He had lost his ability to walk when he and his brothers were involved in a brutal car accident. Jake had a scar that stretched across his face and Wyatt was completely blind. Both of them had beta tested SAO as they were among the first to register their Nerve Gear and were among the disability testers who verified that the nerve gear would work regardless of handicaps. Jake was ultimately their guide in the real world, but in the world with Nerve Gear, they could keep up on their own. Wyatt could usually do well in the real world with his helper dog Pardy. Levi on the other hand was the only one really who relied entirely on his brothers. He could go some ways with his wheel chair, but ultimately with narrow doors he needed his brothers' help. He didn't like it, but he was dependent on them. They called him a priority but he knew the truth. He was a liability.

When he reached the door they went through the usual routine of picking him up and collapsing his wheel chair to get him through. As they did so they talked excitedly about the things they would do together. But all Levi heard were his brothers' happy voices, the muted sounds of two excited twenty year olds anticipating the start of a new beginning. True, Levi was excited too. In the game, he could finally do what his brothers could. But as of now he was simply a cripple they had to attend to. They didn't think so, but Levi felt it.

"Levi?" Jake asked setting Levi down in the wheel chair.

"Sounds great!" Levi replied cheerily with a thumbs up and wheeled himself over to the bed. As he went Jake looked to Wyatt concernedly. He had asked Levi what kind of sword he would want. Wyatt knew when he was being looked at as he could hear even the most subtle of movements. They knew something was on Levi's mind and it wasn't something he would tell them. Wyatt smiled back silently indicating to just move on casually and Jake sighed.

They set Levi up with the full calibration pat down and began setting up player names.

"The game optimizes all five of your senses so you'll need to do a few things just to fit the nerve gear with the physical constraints of your person. Pat yourself down and I'll check the surface mapping." Jake explained and Levi began patting himself up and down. Hand prints where his hands made contact with himself showed up on screen three-dimesionalizing his person. "That should just about do it. When you register you'll need a username and password. Don't worry about what you go with, just something you'll remember."

"What's it like to play a game where you control your avatar with your mind?" Levi asked as he set up his account on the computer.

"Actually it's amazingly fluid. All of your cognitive actions are patterned perfectly into the game. I never experienced any connection lag while playing." Jake replied.

"So, what are we going to go by in the game?" Jake asked.

"Let's do something that shows we're brothers. If we can clearly define ourselves from the rest, we have a better chance of leading the pack."

"Dragon names." Jake said and Levi and Wyatt looked his way in surprise.

"Drake, Wyvern, and Leviathan. Those will be our names. We'll be the three dragon brothers." Jake added smiling his ruthless grin.

"I like it!" Wyatt chimed in and Levi nodded.

"You boys ready?" came a voice from the doorway and they looked up to see their mother smiling happily down at them.

"Just about. Oh, and don't forget, once we're in the game you can't touch the Nerve Gear. These things are still experimental to a degree." Jake reminded seriously as he hopped into the top bunk.

"Don't worry. I remember. Just don't forget, dad will be home tonight for dinner so don't stay in past 6:00." She smiled teasingly.

"Don't worry!" Wyatt echoed chuckling.

"I know. And Jake honey, you're the boss so take care of your brothers. No soloing in there."

"Don't worry. I'll be certain to mother them for you. Wash behind your virtual ears, clean up your virtual laundry, clear your virtual dishes, take out the virtual trash-"

"Oh, don't patronize me!" She laughed"Just remember not to keep your father waiting on dinner. It's been a while since we've eaten as a family and-" She faltered and held her arm. Even though she was older with a delicate streak of grey growing through her hair, she was still a young girl at her core.

She was jolted from her thoughts when she felt Jake's firm yet gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll be together as one family again. I promise." Jake assured her solemnly. She smiled and gave a small nod.

"12:55!" Levi warned.

"Set in guys! The game will load up immediately once you're in." Jake reminded and the boys booted up their nerve gear.

"Take care you three!" She sighed and walked out.

"…Link START!" They called out in unison.

Levi looked up and immediately his eyes were flushed with shafts of color. His senses calibrated into the nerve gear one after the next and as each sense switched over, He felt his body go as numb as his useless legs. It almost felt as if he didn't exist at all. He set the language and logged into his account. When it asked for him to confirm playing as Levi, he declined and set up Leviathan. A black haired avatar with a blue hooded sweatshirt and longsword strapped over his shoulder. He couldn't customize it entirely the way he wanted, but the blue color scheme was what he was going for so he called it good enough.

After making the changes he confirmed and the screen turned grey. The words "Welcome to Sword Art Online" flashed up and Levi could feel his heart racing. The screen broke away into floods of blue color and he found himself in the midst of a verdant green field.

… and he was standing. He looked down at his feet, strong and resilient beneath him. Hills spread out in every direction around him. He gazed out over the grassy mounds and rolls in the landscape with the only thoughts in his mind being of his legs. He could walk again. But more importantly… he smirked and tore off, sprinting through fields of golden grass, his smile spreading into a laugh. The graphics were flawless as they were all in his head. He ran past trees, the feeling of the breeze cooling his face and pulling back at his hair. After slowing to a stop he looked down at the Town of Beginnings. A massive, sprawling city of a place with hundreds of streets and hidden alleys. Everything was so crisp and detailed. This was the world Levi had dreamed of.

"Well, what do you think of it?" Asked a player behind him and Levi spun around to see a player in a yellow sweatshirt with cutlass standing behind him. At first Levi thought it was a stranger, but only until he saw the player name. Wyvern.

"I can walk!" Levi exclaimed and threw his arms around Wyatt. When we broke away he held me by the shoulders at arms length.

"So this is what you look like?" He asked peering at me and I remembered he hadn't seen my face in ten years.

"No. I actually have brown hair. A lot like Jake's only longer."

"Ah, ah, ah. Player names remember?" Wyatt cautioned and Levi caught himself. Wyatt was really Wyvern now and he was really Leviathan.

"Right, Drake!" Leviathan corrected.

"So, where do you want to go?" Wyvern asked stretching his arms.

"Let's head into town and find Drake." Leviathan suggested."We should start setting up our plan for the game asap."

"Right, I'll message him." Wyvern agreed and sped through a series of windows that popped up in front of him. Leviathan watched him and couldn't help but see the glimmer in his eyes as he looked at everything before him. It had never really occurred to Leviathan that this game was as much liberation for him as it was for his brothers. Wyatt had his sight back, and Jake could walk around without looking like a menacing brawler. Levi wasn't the only one set free by virtual reality. However he did have a greater tie to the game than his brothers in that he had no interest in logging out. He wanted to play this game everyday for the rest of his life. Sure it was childish, but here he didn't depend on his brothers anymore.

"Drake said to meet him at the tavern on the south side of town. We should get going if we plan to find this place."

"Agreed." Leviathan smiled and they ran for the town's guilded main gates. They entered in and found themselves in a crowded bustling city with players of all types and colors.

"Over there." Leviathan noted and pointed to the Balergon Tavern. In the doorway stood Drake's avatar, clad in a Red hooded sweatshirt and carrying a broad axe on his back.

"Ho you two! So what do you think?" Drake asked.

"So this is what you were experiencing everyday wasn't it?" Wyvern noted smiling. Drake grinned back.

"Still mad at me for not showing up at dinner more?"

"Yes but for a different reason." Leviathan joked.

"Well, first things first. Let's start training!"

It was late in the evening and all of the boys were having the time of their lives slashing away at pigs and wolves.

"This game is amazing!" Wyvern laughed as he reached level three. Leviathan meanwhile was deep in the middle of a fight with a wolf.

"Hey Leviathan! What are you doing?" Drake called.

"What?" Leviathan grunted back as he ducked and rolled under the wolf's charging bite attack.

"Your sword! You're holding it backwards!" Drake noted. And he was right, Leviathan, instead of holding his sword facing forward held it like a dagger but wielded it like a sword.

"It's called backhanding! Works great for me! I can swing and get more power out of every stroke!" Leviathan shot back over his shoulder.

"But your reach with the blade is severely limited!" Drake warned.

"I don't need to be far away from my opponent. I'm just as comfortable up close!" Leviathan replied and in a flurry of sweeps sent blue lines coursing through the wolf's body. It's HP meter dropped from red to zero and Leviathan leveled up to four as the wolf's body burst into graphic fragments.

And then the town bell began to toll.

"An hourly bell at 5:25? What's going on?" Drake asked and suddenly each of the boys was surrounded in a column of blue light.

* * *

"Forced Teleport." Drake murmured and Leviathan looked around, hand grasping the hilt of his sword instinctively.

The bell stopped ringing.

Drake looked up and saw the flashing red warning light in the sky. Suddenly it erupted and hundreds of alerts swept up the sky, covering everyone with red light.

"What's going on?" Wyvern asked, flexing his hands. Drake however folded his arms and starred up at the sky now oozing with red.

"I don't like it. First we can't log out, then we have a thing like this happen. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the game is crashing." Drake replied. The red ooze solidified and formed into a cloaked figure, floating over the crowds.

"Is that a boss?" Leviathan asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's a game master. maybe he's here to clear up the glitch?" Wyvern asked looking to Drake, but Drake shook his head.

"Something about this doesn't seem to fit. Kayaba Akihiko wouldn't screw up this badly and come out and say so. I can't help but feel there's something far worse going down, and it isn't a mistake." Drake noted.

"Attention players. Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure you've already noticed that the log-out button is missing from the main menu," Kayaba announced and everyone stared up, wondering what could possibly be the meaning or explanation for this. "But this is not a defect in the game."

"What?!" Wyvern exclaimed and Drake's eyes narrowed as his mind sank deep into thought.

"I repeat…" Leviathan dropped his hand slowly from the hilt of his sword and closed it."This is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online." At this Leviathan felt weak. He looked to his older brothers as it began to sink in.

"Feature my right ass." Drake snorted and folded his arms.

"You cannot log yourselves out of Sword Art Online, and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the Nerve Gear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will emit a powerful microwave destroying your brain and thus ending your life." Kayaba added and Drake grimaced.

"He has to be joking!" some of the players began saying and Wyvern turned to Drake.

"Would he though?" Wyvern asked solemnly.

"He's right. The Nerve gear could wipe our consciousness and destroy our nervous system." Drake growled and Leviathan frowned."But why?"

"I've had enough of this!" One player spat and ran for one of the exits. But as he came to the door he ran head long into a force field. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove the nerve gear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world."

"That's impossible!" One exclaimed and everyone starred on in disbelief at the hooded figure hovering above them. Suddenly windows started popping up around the game master of news organizations with leading headlines on the fatal game and the two hundred and thirteen players now dead, SAO.

"As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this including the deaths. Thus, you can assume the danger of a Nerve Gear being removed is now minimal. I hope you will relax and try to clear the game."

"Like hell you mad man." A player grumbled.

"But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be lost forever and simultaneously… the nerve gear will destroy your brain." Kayaba warned and Leviathan could see the other people panicking. He would have panicked too, if it weren't for the fact that he was boiling over with rage.

"This was supposed to be just a game…" Leviathan murmured clenching his hand in a fist as he began to shake. "Why?"

"There is only one means of escape. To complete the game." Kayaba assured the crowds and everyone went silent again.

"Rats in a damn maze." Drake murmured. "He's playing with us."

"You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game."

"Clear the game? Isn't this an MMO? What's he talking about?" Players started asking one another.

"We didn't even get nearly that far. Only floor eight." Drake noted and Wyvern looked to him in concern.

"Weren't you one of the leading players?" Wyvern asked and Drake nodded.

"At least that's what the leader boards said. I held the highest stats alongside Hankoyo, Kirito, and Beshazi481. We were the ones soloing our way to the top. We would have ended up worse than everyone else though seeing as we couldn't take on heavy numbers of monsters on our own as solo players." Drake admitted.

"The gates." Leviathan murmured and both of the other boys looked to him. "Get to the gates. The force field may still be up, but once he lets it down, it's going to be madness in here." He repeated pointing to the crowds. It was only a matter of time before people started recovering from shock and denial.

"Finally," Kayaba added finishing his announcement and the boys looked back up one last time, "I've added a present from me to your item storage. Please see for yourselves." Leviathan starred up skeptically but complied anyway, opening up his items menu and scrolling to the new item. The title mirror perplexed him but he pulled it out anyway. In it he saw his own avatar's reflection, black haired and with his blue hood up, shading his green eyes. But in a flash of blue light everything changed. Everyone in the game was now different in appearance and when Leviathan looked into the mirror, he saw his own real face looking back at him. His blue eyes and light brown hair hanging over his brow. He looked up to Drake who now looked exactly as Jake did in real life with scar, short reddish brown hair and all and Wyvern now like Wyatt with his longish blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Levi- Leviathan? Is that you?" Wyvern asked and Leviathan nodded.

"It's me Wyvern." Leviathan admitted.

"Drake?" Wyvern added turning to the eldest who sighed pulling back his hood and revealing the Brutal looking scar across the bridge of his nose. "... so that's what happened to you in the crash..."

"Yeah, I don't really appeal to the ladies much with a face like this." Drake confessed sadly.

"Right now you're probably wondering, 'Why?'" Kayaba began in a smug tone."Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the Nerve Gear, do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason… to create this world and intervene in it. And now, it is complete."

"You monster!" Leviathan cursed but Drake caught him by the shoulder.

"We need to go. Now." Drake reminded and they hurried through stunned and flabbergasted players to one of the exits to wait.

"This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good Luck players." Kayaba said in almost a taunting voice and the cloaked figure of the game master began to fizzle and fall away into static. The red waning alerts in the sky cleared away leaving everyone in the large plaza area standing dumbfounded.

"Move!" Drake ordered and the three brothers ran at where the force field had once been. Leviathan looked back at everyone in the plaza. As the reality of what was going on was finally sinking in players started scrambling for the exits in all directions. Screaming, panic, chaos, all of it in a single confined area.

"Leviathan! Get on the roof tops! These streets will get crowded faster than we can get out of here!" Drake warned as he climbed up the front of a shop and onto it's veranda.

"Aye!" Leviathan agreed and did a wall run up the first floor to get a hand hold on the second floor window.

"Hurry!" Wyvern warned. "They're getting closer!" Leviathan front flipped up and landed on his knees on the roof top. When he looked back He could see Wyvern jumping from one roof to the next with Jake a few blocks down.

"Where are we going?" Leviathan called.

"Northern Gate! Need to get moving to the next towns asap!" Jake called back.

"Right! meet you there!"

It was six o'clock when the three boys met up above the northern gates. They looked to one another, each at a loss for something to say.

"So we're stuck here… in this world?" Wyvern asked.

"That seems to be how it is. I just can't seem to wrap my mind around it all. " Leviathan said shaking his head.

"We need a new plan. Players will be flocking to all of the nearest hunting grounds and farming these lands dry." Drake said pounding his fist against the roofing tiles he knelt on.

"We split up. Cover as much ground individually and take out everything in our path. We should be all level ten once we regroup." Leviathan suggested.

"Good point. Wyvern, you take the western road to Halborne, I'll head north the Buckfang, and Leviathan will go east through to Goroburk. We'll meet up in Buckfang where I'll get us into a guild. And remember, if your health ever sinks to yellow, get your ass out of whatever fight your in. I don't care if it's the one fight that will level you up, I'm not going back to mom alone." Drake ordered and Leviathan and Wyvern nodded their ascent.

"Take care." Leviathan saluted and backflipped off of the ramparts to the ground, taking off along the eastern path into the Oaken woods.

"Drake," Wyvern began and Drake looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Did you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"We're changing. Take Leviathan for example. He used to be the kid brother, but now… now it's like he's a different person. He's tougher than either of us at heart."

"I wouldn't say we're changing, our true colors are just shining brighter than we would like to admit. Levi was always a rough one. He just kept up the facade to pull us through. But now that we need to fend for ourselves, he's reverting to himself." Drake replied.

"But what will we tell mom when we come back different than we went in?"

"Honestly…I don't know." Drake admitted. "But we need to make sure we all come back for one."

* * *

When he came home from work early, it was for reasons he would rather regret. Koyoki was standing in the door way of the boys' bedroom sobbing for all she was worth, the news coverage of the tragedy murmuring in the living room. Warning banners blaring across the screen not to remove the Nerve Gear under any condition. But Hayuma knew now wasn't the time to lose faith. He took his wife in his arms and rocked her back and forth to comfort her… the way he did when their first son died in child birth. But with this, he at least the room to hope. Room to gamble for the lives of his sons who were now trapped in their own minds on beds. But the one for whom it was possibly hardest was Wyatt's escort dog Pardy who lay on the bed next to his motionless master, unaware that there was still hope to be had that he would move again. Unaware that Wyatt could be alive or dead at any minute in that cruel and viscous game. But all Hayuma could do was hope.

* * *

**So, chapter 1 down and I have this gut wrenching feeling that people are going to hate it seeing as so many people who are die hard for this sort of thing will probably tear it apart for either playing too close to the story, not close enough, or where the heck are Kirito and Asuna. Let me know if I should add them in and I will do my best to do justice to their characters. Also be equally free in letting me know to not put them in as they are a bit over-used here on Fan-Fic. Bear in mind, the point of this story isn't so much to follow the story, but to elaborate on some of the lesser mentioned guilds such as the Laughing Coffins and how they weren't so bad at first. That as well as the fictional war I've been thinking on having between the Liberation Army and the Holy Dragon Alliance seeing as they were the most heavily geared in the series. Please reply as to what you think, and by all means, don't be afraid to flame.**


	2. Chapter 2 The First Floor Boss

Leviathan sat hunched over a drink as the rain poured outside the tavern. It was late and the rain was paying hefty damage penalties out in the field. For the first time in a month he had to sit on his heels and wait. It was agitating, but that's the way things were nonetheless. Training had been rather good up until this point. He had hit level sixteen rather early after an agonizingly long time fighting basic monsters along the roads. Sure it took forever, but he had all the time in the world to do it. And for going solo, he was ranking rather well in the top 400.

He made a final pull on the drink and set the empty mug back on the counter before opening up the main menu. He pulled up the players messaging system and messaged Drake.

-How are things going?- He sent. Almost immediately he got a message back.

-Alright I guess. Rain is dealing out damage penalties where I'm training. How is it where you are?- He sent back.

-Same weather setting. Saw you ranked 347 yesterday!- Leviathan sent.

-Eh, dropped to 396 pretty fast while I was healing up. You still ranking in at 385?-

-More or less. Haven't checked lately. By the way, do you gain experience in duels?- Leviathan sent and the reply was late in coming.

-… only if you kill the other player.- Drake sent back and Leviathan could feel the anger oozing from the words.

-He really wants us taking each other out even though it's murder?- Leviathan sent.

-I don't think so. I think the intent was strictly to allow the players a vaster sense of freedom. At least, I would like to think that. But after the opening day, I'm not sure about anything anymore.- Drake replied helplessly. Leviathan sat starring at his hands. He had already heard of the two thousand or so players who were dead now.

-So what weapon did you decide on wielding?- Leviathan sent changing the subject.

-I went with a battle axe I picked off a mini boss. It's rather slow but the damage dealt is incredible. How about you? You find anything cool?- Drake sent back. Leviathan smirked. An axe was so typical of Drake.

-Yeah. The Twin Blades of Aquelias. It's a rare dual wielding item that's somewhat underpowered but I can up the stats at a forge when I have the money.-

-Dual wielding swords? I never heard of them in the Beta!- Drake noted and Leviathan was caught off guard by that. Were they a hacked weapon? He had killed a hefty mini boss for them so he was pretty sure they were legal.

-Be careful with those. If someone finds out you have an ultra-rare item they'll be tilting swords to you on a rather regular basis. I found them in the weapons guide. You can get those at a number of weapons shops but they sell for quite the hefty price. About the same as the Twin Axes of Diablo and the Twin Lances of Aepyros. They are part of the game, but there are only one of each for sale. Nice job snagging one off a mini-boss!- Drake added.

-Thanks. I'll keep that in mind but I think I can handle them sporting them. I am in the top 400 after all.- Leviathan replied trying to reassure Drake he'd be okay.

-Oh, and another thing, both you and Wyvern should come to my town in a week. I think I can set us up with a guild! Just need to fit the level requirements first.- Drake sent and Leviathan's stomach lurched. As much as he was excited to enter a guild, something seemed off to him. A forbidding feeling, as if an omen were about to set in at any moment.

-Sounds great! Talk to you later!- Leviathan sent back after reusing himself from thought.

-Same!- Drake replied and Leviathan stood up from the bar and walked to the door.

"Hey swordsman." Someone called and Leviathan looked over his shoulder cautiously. Did they want to take him on for his dual blades? Much to his relief someone else responded in turn and the two engaged in their own private conversation. But Leviathan knew he couldn't just walk around not expect duel requests. With a rank like his and weapons to boot, he was a prime target. He would just have to keep getting stronger to stay on top. He walked over to the town square and decided he should teleport to Wyvern's town to see what the weather was like there.

"Teleport; Buckfang!" Leviathan said holding up his crystal pack high and was engulfed in blue light. When the light faded away Leviathan was surprised to find himself in a bright sunny day in the town teleport point. But something was odd. Players were gathering everywhere in clumps. Leviathan flipped his hood instinctively to resettle it on his head and pulled the brim over his brow. If something truly was up, he was going to find out what was the matter.

He followed a small group to what appeared to be a simple staging area for duels. Everyone was taking seats throughout the seating places so Leviathan walked down to a boy in blue with a rather basic sword.

"Expecting any company?" Leviathan asked.

"No, go right ahead." The boy replied with a smile and Leviathan sat down.

"The Name's Kirito." The boy said holding out his hand.

"Leviathan. It's a pleasure. I've heard about you're performance in the beta." Leviathan noted. Kirito seemed to be caught off guard by this.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kirito admitted scratching the back of his neck with a small laugh.

"Any idea what this is about?" Leviathan asked changing the subject for him.

"Yeah, everyone's here for a meeting on how to take on the boss floor." Kirito replied and Leviathan choked on his breathe. They were already taking on the boss floor? He looked around quickly at the players assembled and had to admit, he was far from impressed. None of them were even in the top five hundred! Yet they did seem to be decently leveled… regardless, their lack of ability was reason for concern.

"Okay, Let's get started people!" Called out a young man in a blue tunic and light armor. "Thank you for coming today. My name is Diabel. I like to consider my 'job' as Knight." he added proudly. At this many of the players laughed.

"There's no job system in this game!" One called down tauntingly.

"You should take this seriously!"

"What, is the meeting a joke too?"

"Today," Diabel announced over the commotion. "our party found the boss room at the top of the tower." At this everyone suddenly took him seriously and Leviathan smirked.

"About time." He murmured and Kirito looked to him.

"What was that?" Kirito asked but Leviathan simply waved it away.

"We need to defeat the boss, reach the second floor, and tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game. Everyone present here shares this duty! Do you all agree?"

For a moment there was silence, but applause soon rose up from the players assembled with avid cheering.

"Alright, then let us begin our planning. First, divide into parties of six." Diabel ordered and Kirito looked to Leviathan.

"Want to party up?" He asked. Leviathan thought it over. On the one hand, he wanted to help out, but on the other, these players needed the experience more than he did. If he got in the way too much, he'd end up doing most of the work. He checked his defense, speed, and reaction stats and finally nodded. Kirito pulled up the party request and sent Leviathan an invite. Leviathan accepted but quickly engaged his stealth skill to hide his stats.

"Great, then who else should we have with us?" Kirito asked.

"It seems like everyone's partied up." Leviathan replied but Kirito scooted down the seats to a cloaked player at the end. Leviathan smiled and sent Wyvern a message.

-Players are gathering together to take on the floor boss. Want to come with?- He asked.

-Sorry. Heard about it but I'm still pretty low leveled right now after that rainstorm last night got in the way of me training.-

-It was last night for you? Where I was a few minutes ago it was raging on.- Leviathan noted.

-Wow, it must have been a weather system. They're really going for a realistic feel in this game!- Wyvern sent back.

-No kidding. Well, I'll leave you to catching up!-

-Thanks. And good luck on that boss floor!- Wyvern concluded and Leviathan looked up to see Kirito and the cloaked player finishing the partying.

"Okay, have you formed your parties? Then-" Diabel began but was rudely interrupted.

"Just a second!" Was the boisterous yell from the crowds and a player jumped down the steps to come to a skidding halt at the bottom. "My name's Kibaou. I wanna say something before we take on this boss." At this Leviathan frowned and pulled the brim of his hood closer over his eyes.

"Some of you here need to apologize to the two thousand who have died so far!" Kibaou demanded.

"Kibaou-san, are you referring to the beta testers?" Diabel inquired.

"of course I am!" Kibaou fired back. On the day this stupid game started, the beta guys ditched us beginners, and they all disappeared. They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves, so only they could get stronger. And then they just ignored the rest of us." Kibaou said in disgust and his mood turned from sour to vile. "I'm sure someone her was in the beta! They should get on their knees and apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded. Otherwise we can't trust them to protect us as party members, and they shouldn't trust us!"

At this Leviathan looked to Kirito who looked back almost pleadingly. Leviathan nodded that he wouldn't tell and gave him a small thumbs up with a wink. Kirito relaxed a bit however he was still worried.

"May I speak?" Asked a mammoth of a man in the group of players. Everyone looked up as the tall bald player walked down the steps to Kibaou who became visibly concerned.

"My name is Egil. Kibaou-san, tell me if I have this right. You're saying that because the beta testers didn't take care of them, many beginners died. That they should take responsibility, apologize and provide compensation. Correct?" The dark skinned man inquired.

"Y-yeah." Kibaou replied nervously eyeing the behemoth's massive axe. At this, Egil reached into his pocket and pulled out a small brown book.

"You got this guide book didn't you? It was provided for free at the item store."Egil began and Leviathan smiled realizing what Egil was going for.

"Sure I did…Why?" Kibaou admitted.

"It was compiled from information given by the beta testers." Egil replied and everyone gasped. Leviathan remembered how Drake had been up late into the night discussing with the guides compilers over skip about the many different aspects of the game and what player should most need to know. Kibaou was now frowning more in frustration with defeat than with the actual beta testers.

"Listen." Egil announced turing to the audience of gathered players. "Everyone had equal access to this information. And even still many players died. I thought the topic of discussion here was what we could learn from their deaths, and how that can help us defeat the boss."

"But that still doesn't answer for the beta testers taking up all of the good hunting grounds!" Kibaou shot back.

"And what makes you think that the 'good' hunting grounds as you call them were taken up with beta testers?" Leviathan called down.

"What are you saying?" Kibaou demanded.

"All of the monsters respawn, correct?" Leviathan asked rhetorically. "I've been taking down level three wolves for the past two weeks and not had any problems finding any."

"So what? All the good monsters are taken! Besides, you're scraping off the bottom with hunting wolves."

"You say this, without the knowledge of course that I'm level 16." Leviathan warned and the players starred on in shock. "Yes, I spent my entire time training. No, I'm not a beta tester. But what you should learn is that in a game we can't log out from, we have as much time as we want to train and level. Besides, after two thousand players have died to this game, we have an obligation not to slack off. Sure, you can sit around waiting for stronger monsters to spawn again, but that doesn't do any good. Either you've made good with what you've got or you've sat around waiting for a change. This game shows that in your stats." At this the entire assembly was silent and Diabel nodded to Leviathan.

"Alright then," Diabel began. "Can we resume? The latest edition of that guide book was just issued, containing information on the first floor boss. According to it, the Boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is guarded by assistants known as Ruin Kobold sentinels. He is armed with an axe and buckler. He has four health bars and when the last one enters the red, he switches to a curved sword type weapon called a Talwar. His attack pattern changes as well."

"So the strategy for approaching this thing has to constantly be in motion. We can't just keep up the same pattern of attacks and expect the same result." Leviathan murmured and checked his dual blades. He never had trained with them front handed, but in a case like this, would he have to switch?

"This concludes the briefing. Lastly, items will be automatically distributed, EXP goes to the party that defeats the monster and whoever receives and item keeps it. Any Objections?"-the crowd remained silent- "Okay, we leave tomorrow at ten in the morning. See you there!"

Leviathan looked to Kirito. "Well, what do you think?"

"This sounds like a really tough boss. I just hope they're ready." he replied honestly.

"Are you ready?" Leviathan asked.

"About as ready as you are I guess. I hit level eighteen yesterday."

"Not bad for a solo player!" Leviathan admitted. "How are you ranked?"

"I don't know, I haven't checked much."

"Well I'm certain you're up there. See you tomorrow, I've got some training I want to get in before the big day." and with that Leviathan got up and walked out of the stadium area.

* * *

The Wolf stood before him at around twenty paces distance yet they circled each other, Leviathan waiting for the wolf to make it's move first. He held his swords front handed and stood tall and relaxed, trying to predict the wolf's attack pattern. With a savage bark it tore towards him and Leviathan switched his swords in his hands so they were facing forward. They clashed, the wolf's teeth clamped down on Leviathan's crossed swords. With a burst of effort, Leviathan threw the wolf aside and readied the sword in his right hand while holding back the one in his left. He needed to master the art of fighting with front hand, only he couldn't seem to coordinate his strokes well enough to do any good.

The wolf charged again and at that point Leviathan's instincts took over, his hands flipping the swords back to back hand and his arms swinging forward, catching the wolf by the throat and creating a solid ring of glowing red through it's neck like a collar. The victory window opened up followed by a second window congratulating him on hitting level seventeen. Two hundred and forty three wolves later he had hit level seventeen, but all he wanted was to finally beat one front handed. But he had yet to even react well that way.

"Well done on hitting level seventeen!" Someone said behind him and he turned around to see Diabel smiling with Kibaou and Egil on either side. Leviathan smiled shaking his head and sliding the blades back into their sheaths on either hip.

"So you preffer fighting back handed with your swords?" Egil noticed. "Doesn't that allow your opponent to predict your strokes if your blade follows your hand?"

"Not really. It's all in the wrist. the hand is just a ruse for what the blade can really do. The AIs in this game follow motor movements but can't seem to process the finer actions such as turning your wrist. So although they can see where your sword should be, it's not there. They take advantage of that processing that you're unarmed and get a face full of steel for their mistake." he explained and Egil shook his head.

"I preffer an axe anyway."

"How did you come by those swords? You're not a beta tester are you?!" Kibaou screamed in outrage.

"No, this is my first time playing." Leviathan admitted, adjusting his hood. "Got them on the only quest I took and I've been using them ever since."

"Well done then! You'll make a fine swordsman for certain." Diabel smiled giving him a big thumbs up. "We were just heading to the bar and wondered if you wanted to come with."

"Consider the offer accepted. I need to wait a while for the wolves here to respawn anyway." Leviathan agreed and he walked over to the three of them.

"So, what's you're story, seeing as you take such interest into others'?" Leviathan asked Kibaou who looked to him over his shoulder.

"I've just had a lot of bad experiences with players. Before it was players who payed their way to the top. Now it's players who hog all the resources." Kibaou sighed. "I guess I do go a bit over board from time to time but I..." he began to stammer. "I had a little cousin who was playing this game with me... he was one of the two thousand dead right off the start."

Leviathan nodded solemnly.

"So that's why you jumped at the sign of the beta tester's advantage." Egil realized. "You thought it wasn't fair, not because it was a game-"

"But because this place is more than a game!" Kibaou shot back. "It's a murder ring! I can't just stand by and watch other average people drop dead while the select skilled players move on to see another day! We all deserve to get out of here!"

"I understand entirely what you mean." Diabel agreed and Egil nodded. As much as Kibaou was rash, he had his intentions properly placed, Leviathan recognized as they passed through the town gates. "But in order to do so, some of us have to band together and win this thing."

"That's why you won't see me sitting around!" Kibaou agreed holding the door open for the other three as the group walked into the tavern.

"So Leviathan," Diabel inquired. "What do you think of our little army?"

"... is it okay if I reply 'meat shield'?" Leviathan inquired and they all laughed.

"I must admit, they're far from the top players in the game." Diabel sighed scratching the back of his head. "I was hoping we would bring in some high level players but no one really seemed to show."

"I'll tell you why," Leviathan offered and Kibaou raised an eyebrow. "The top ranked players are training to beat the bosses on this floor and the next six. Holding back now to make a safe steamroll push later. I saw it a lot in galaxy browser games."

"That puts a lot of strain on the lower leveled players for hunting grounds." Kibaou grumbled.

"But in a game where you can die for real, it's the safest thing to do." Egil admitted.

"How's your party by the way? You're half the size of everyone else." Diabel asked taking a drink in his hands.

"We do have myself and Kirito, if you've seen the leader board. As far as our third member, I'm certain they're a dark horse. All in all, I think we can make up for our lack in numbers." Leviathan said to reassure Diabel.

"So what's your plan for the boss and his minions?" Egil asked.

"Everyone focus on attacking Illfang from all sides. We'll delegate three of the party's to taking out the sentinels while the rest continue conducting knock-back strategies on the boss to keep him from laying a clear hit on any player." Diabel replied. "Leviathan, do you think your party would be up to taking on one of the sentinels?"

"I wouldn't see any reason to object." Leviathan shrugged.

"What about you Egil? What should our party do?" Kibaou asked.

"I'd say run interference with that axe of his. If we continue to occupy his weapon, the other players can take bites out of his health bars. I don't need the experience all that much. What about you Diabel?"

"I'm rather nicely leveled myself." Diabel agreed.

"The weaker players need it more than me." Kibaou noted casting in his concurrence.

"Alright then. We take down Illfang and bring ourselves one step closer to freedom!" Diabel said raising his cup and the other three toasted him.

* * *

"Leviathan!" One of the players called out as a Kobold knocked aside every one of his feeble blocks.

"Get off him!" Leviathan roared and flung himself at the minion, their weapons clashing between each other. The Kobold screeched and flung aside his swords, raising his club over his head. But Leviathan's recovery was faster and he caught the monster with one sword holding back the club and the second skewering him through the breastplate. The monster reeled back and burst into a shower of shimmering blue and green flakes before touching the ground.

"You alright?" Leviathan asked but the player had gotten to his feet and was charging head long at the boss. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was an AI just by how rash he was."

He looked around at the battle ensuing. They were winning... sort of. All that was left was the Boss. But something wasn't right about his sheath...

"Kirito!" Leviathan called out.

"Over here!" Kirito called back and Leviathan looked over to see him sword drawn and waiting with the player in the red cloak. He ran over to the other two who were looking at Illfang's health. The boss threw aside it's buckler and axe and rested it's hand on the sword at his back.

"What's he at?" Leviathan asked.

"... he's in the red."

Leviathan looked up and saw the last bar of Illfang's health turn red. But something wasn't right. Diabel was standing alone charging up a sword skill, and none of the other players were doing anything.

"Damn it, Diabel what are you doing?" Leviathan cursed. Illfang drew his blade but it wasn't a Talwhar.

"Jump back as fast as you can!" Kirito called out running forward.

Kibaou frowned in confusion. "Wha-?"

It happened faster than he could charge up a sword skill. The boss ricocheted like a bullet from one pillar to the next until he was directly over Diabel, which was where he pushed off from the ceiling and slammed his No-Dachi down through Diabel's body. The attack sent him flying and was followed up by a second sweep through his midriff.

"Damn!" Leviathan cursed again. "Egil! Kibaou! Move in and take that menace on either flank! Hold him down while I move in down the center!"

"Aye!" They replied and charged the Kobold lord. Kirito ran over to Diabel while the player in the cloak was forced to fend for themself against a new wave of Kobold Sentinels.

"All players! TAKE ON THE SENTINELS! Level Fifteens and higher hold back the boss!" Egil direceted as he blocked a blow that would crush a weaker player.

"No!" Leviathan barked back and Egil looked to him. "Everyone stand ready, I'll occupy him."

With that Leviathan drew his second sword and blocked a downward sweep Illfang delivered at him. The boss roared in anger but Leviathan held his ground. The boss struck again with a side sweep that Leviathan backflipped from. The follow up sweep caught in Leviathan's crossed blades.

"How...?" Kibaou murmured as Leviathan held his own blow for blow against the giant monster. But in truth, that's all Leviathan could do. Every time he blocked, he only had enough time to block again. There wasn't enough time to counter or parry. All he could do was block and dodge. Their blades clashed and rang throughout the florescent colored hall, Illfang with his No-Dachi beating away unsuccessfully at Leviathan's defense.

A burst of light triggered in the corner of Leviathan's eye and as he blocked he locked his blades around Illfangs', taking one look in the direction of the light. Kirito knelt over the floating flakes of blue and green while Kibaou starred on in horror. Leviathan knew. And it was all the fire he needed.

"You... monster..."

Illfang roared and pulled back, but Leviathan dashed in under his guard, sweeping his swords back and forth through Illfang's body. Leviathan didn't wait for sword skills. His speed and consistency was all he needed.

"You...MONSTER..."

The boss stumbled backwards into a pillar but Leviathan continued to attack, two of every three hits being landing a mark past the desperately flailing No-Dachi.

"YOU MONSTER!" Leviathan screamed and plunged his swords hilt deep into Illfang's stomach. As he looked up panting, Illfang looked back down and slashed in a broad sweeping arch, sending Leviathan sailing across the hall all of the way back to the entrance doors.

"Leviathan!" Egil called out and Leviathan looked up at his health bar blinking red. His eyes drifted to the boss and Kirito fighting in perfect synch with the player who had been in the cloak, but now was clearly visible to be a girl. Leviathan looked up at his health bar again and saw the status symbol for unconsciousness as the display slowly turned black.

* * *

When Leviathan woke up he found himself in the company of Egil, Kibaou, and the girl in the cloak while he lay on the table in the tavern.

"...can you believe it! He was a beta tester!" Kibaou raged pounding his fist on the counter. Leviathan caught on quickly as he roused himself.

"Kibaou, I know it's a hard thing, I miss Diabel too, but you can't blame this on Kirito! None of us knew he was a beta tester until he told us!" Egil began.

"I knew." Leviathan said and everyone turned to him in surprise to find him awake already.

"Leviathan-" The girl who had worn the cloak began.

"I knew he was a beta. So was my brother Drake. What about it?" Leviathan asked siting up and pulling up his hood.

"He... he was no ordinary beta tester! He was a cheater!" Kibaou screamed. "And now he's running around calling himself a beater! I just hate his kind of people!"

"He didn't cheat. My brother was in a guild with him once during the beta. Both of them played by the rules. Besides, if you have such a problem with him, you've got the same one with me. Both of us are ranked in the top 400." Leviathan said easing himself off of the table.

"Diabel is dead!"

"Yes, I assumed as much." Leviathan sighed sadly. "I got that impression when I saw Kirito kneeling over the burst of pixels."

"Well...well...wha-" Kibaou stammered.

"If what you're saying is true then I'm guessing we've opened up floor 2. You and Diabel said we need to do everything we can. I intend to carry that out... but in time. Until that time..." Leviathan said walking to the door. "This is where we part ways."

"Leviathan-" Egil began. Leviathan looked over his shoulder as he stood in the open doorway.

"Yes?"

"...Take care of yourself." Egil finished and Leviathan nodded, closing the door behind himself.

* * *

**So, as far as chapter 2 goes, I tried to clear up Kibaou's character and at least make him seem plausible. Tried to go as cannon with the story as I could, but it did make things somewhat lengthy. Also tried to fill in the missing space the original story had of all the Kirito monolog with Diabel. Hope it made sense why I had the Leviathan thing going a bit. So, Leviathan did kinda meet Kirito and Asuna but right now they're only acquaintences. Don't think I quite did justice nearly as much as I could to their kinds of personalities, but the Kirito and Asuna after the first few episodes are much easier to write. Let me know if you want me to put them in more or keep them out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Laughing Coffins

_Journal entry, Leviathan, ten weeks after the logout incident._

_I'm beginning to understand what's been bothering me. We've been trapped here for a month and a week, people dying because of an MMO, and I now understand that I don't want to leave. Though this world was altered for people to die, here is the only place I can live. In this world, the world of a video game, I can win. I'm not tied down to day after day of depending on people to help me survive. Now, the opposite is true. But I've seen their faces, and until everyone can leave this place, there's no way I can sit by and just be happy with the way things are. Because although it's almost everything I wanted, everyone has to put up a facade for each other. My paradise is a fantasy until I can liberate everyone from this game. How long that may take is still beyond me. But I think we're getting close. Even if we're only on the fourth floor, we're getting closer._

Leviathan sat at the table with Drake and Wyvern to his left and the Leaders of the Laughing Coffins Guild at the other end. The Laughing Coffins Guild leaders wore their brown tattered cloaks while Drake was clad in red, Wyvern in yellow, and Leviathan in blue. Around them players murmured to one another at the sight of the massive hulking figure in the brown tattered coat that was the Guildmaster of the Laughing Coffins, one of the lead guilds on the Frontline offensive. It was a rare gathering of high ranked players, of which they were among the elites.

"So, you'd like to join our guild?" The leader asked with a gentle smile.

"I liked the motto. 'We scoff at death'. It fits with the way I intend to play." Drake replied, his red hood shading his eyes. Wyvern also wore a hooded coat with shoulder drapes, only his was entirely yellow with silver accents.

"My name is Hayashiba." The guild leader replied. "We take our motto seriously. When we go in, we aren't interested in coming back out alive. You sure you want to join this guild still? It's everything other than easy to keep up with us, particularly since we're out to beat the game asap."

Drake looked between Wyvern and Leviathan who both nodded solemnly. Drake grinned. "We're game."

"If you're absolutely certain," Hayashiba replied pulling up the guild invite window. A window popped up before each of the brothers. Drake tapped the accept button and Wyvern and Leviathan followed suit. Their player tags receiving the Laughing Coffins logo.

"Then welcome aboard. We've got some jobs we need getting done, you up for it?" Hayashiba asked.

"Name it." Wyvern replied.

"Reports are circulating among the lower ranked guilds we've allied with that multiple monsters are running rampant. These reports started circulating days after we discovered the dungeon entrance for the fourth floor. Monsters that should be weak enough but have stats above anything that would fit within the confines of the second floor, but more the fourth. We need you to go in and police the second floor for any suspicious monster tendencies. If you see something out of order such as an over powered pig or wolf, move in and take it out before it kills someone. Those are your orders. This may be just a bug or a glitch, but it's too dangerous to just stand by and wait for the game masters to do something about it. Find what's causing this and eliminate it. When you've stabilized the situation, report to our guild head quarters for the fourth floor boss assault. We've cleared the majority of the dungeon, however we've yet to actually find the Boss room. We think it's another glitch, however the maps say there isn't one and that the hallway simply has an achievement lock on it." Hayashiba said pulling up multiple screenshots of well equipped players getting torn apart by basic monsters as well as pictures of the maps and the missing boss room icon.

"You want us to move in and neutralize the situation on the lower floors?" Drake asked and Hayashiba nodded slowly.

"Understood." he affirmed and the brothers walked out of the door into the night open air. Hayashiba looked over to one of his officers.

"They show promise."

"I don't seem to understand." The officer replied confusedly.

"Their hearts are of iron. Rarely do I see that in a person." Hayashiba clarrified.

"If you say so." The officer shrugged.

"Where do you stand on them, Grahm?"

"Oh they're fine players for sure, but I don't know. The youngest one concerns me. I'll talk with him later." The Laughing Coffin officer said getting up.

"Leviathan is it? What's wrong?"

"His brothers are fine, but something about him seems to stick out of the picture. He's... different. Either he has conviction or something else that concerns me. I'll need to see for my self." Grahm said over his shoulder as he strode out of the Inn.

"I believe you'll find more than just conviction in that boy..." Hayashiba murmured smiling.

* * *

"So are we just supposed to keep our eyes peeled for suspicious monsters or what?" Wyvern asked leaning on his spear and gazing out over the field of the second floor. Below their hill inexperienced players fought in clumps around monsters.

"That seems to be the gist of it. Any monster that is getting dangerously close to red barring a player really." Drake said resting his axe on his shoulders.

"What have been the glitch tendencies?" Leviathan asked.

"The monsters seem to be following a grid pattern from the reports." Wyvern replied bringing up a map with bookmarked locations of over powered monster incidents. "But something seems… familiar about it."

"What's the obvious pattern?" Leviathan asked.

"The blips are grid-like, however there is a form of spacing taking place in and amongst the blips. Every third grid square is blank going x-axis and every fourth square along the y." Drake noted pulling up his own map.

"The blips only occur in blocks of three by two then?" Leviathan asked checking the map himself.

"Eh, sort of. Each of the blocks have one or two squares empty. But the pattern is roughly the same." Drake corrected. Leviathan looked to Wyvern who was growing ever more concerned.

"Wyvern?" Leviathan asked resting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I just can't seem to shake the feeling that I've seen this somewhere before!" Wyvern said frowning with a mix of frustration and concentration.

"Deja vu?" Drake asked grinning.

"It's not that… it's more than that. It's… kind of nostalgic." Wyvern murmured.

"Hey! You! Over here!" Someone called out and the three all readied their weapons. In the distance stood a pair of players in tattered cloaks with their own hoods up.

"Are you members of the Laughing Coffins?" The second player called out.

"Aye! What business do you have!" Drake called back relaxing.

"Good! So Hayashiba did send more reinforcements!" The first player sighed as they ran over.

"You're also in the guild?" Leviathan asked and the two players raised their left forearms revealing the laughing coffin symbol.

"Man, when I heard we were getting reinforcements, I didn't think they'd send the dragon brothers!" The second player noted with astonishment.

"Jeez, our first mission not even completed and we already have a legacy." Wyvern mumbled and Leviathan smirked.

"Publicity got you down already?"

"As much as I've lived half my life not seeing people, I'd rather people not be seeing so much of me." Wyvern joked but Drake held the conversation well enough, diverting their guildmates' attention.

"So it's been rather quiet lately?" Drake repeated to bring Wyvern and Leviathan up to date with the conversation.

"Yeah, it's been pretty weird, I think things are quieting down but I can't shake the feeling that this is-"

"Calm before the storm." Drake finished and the player nodded.

"… The name's Suki! My partner is Okaya." The first player said brushing a strand of her short purple hair from her eyes and waving happily while Okaya simply held his hand up in greeting.

"Drake, Wyvern, and Leviathan." Drake said as a basic introduction. Leviathan frowned and drew his swords.

"What is it?" Drake asked.

"Look." Leviathan said and they all looked out to the field. It was empty save for the few level five and ten players standing around. A minute before there had been monsters, but not even the basic ones were spawning in."There's the calm. Now where's the storm?"

Suki tensed and Okaya drew his two handed sword.

"Who else from the guild is down here?" Drake asked.

"Those five over there and another three over that hill investigating potential spawn points."

"Leviathan," Wyvern said and he turned around. "I don't know why, I don't know how, but I know where the monsters are going to spawn next. I can feel it."

"Huh?" Suki asked frowning.

"Where?" Drake demanded brandishing his broad axe.

"Just on the other side of this hill, to the right side of the most recent incident!" Wyvern replied readying his javelin.

"Hurry, get over there and lock it down! I'm going to go rally what guild mates I can find along my way and begin evacuating players. This field is no longer safe."

"Got it. Let's go Wyvern." Leviathan agreed and they parted ways, Suki, Okaya, Wyvern, and Leviathan charging down one side of the hill while Drake went down the other to where the players were standing around.

"There! Just beside that rock is where one monster will be!" Wyvern announced and almost as if on summon a wild pig appeared… a level thirty pig.

"Not good. What level are you guys?" Suki asked drawing a a dagger.

"I'm level thirty two and Leviathan is level thirty five. Why? Do we have a problem?" Wyvern replied.

"Well, I'm level twenty two and he's level twenty seven."Suki mumbled and Wyvern gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, not good is a good way of putting it. There are going to be five of these guys." Wyvern mentioned and four more spawned in.

"The best battles are always speedy ones." Leviathan murmured and charged the first one he saw. Wyvern sighed and sprinted in after him followed by Suki and Okaya weapons flashing with sword skills. Leviathan sliced the first pig he came across. The pig blocked it with it's tusks and charged him squealing.

"These monsters aren't supposed to be able to block attacks!" Suki panicked as she slashed her dagger back and forth desperately. Leviathan ran his pig through after getting underneath it's fore-hooves and threw it aside.

"Suki! Don't take it head on! Parry, these things can't react to counters!" Leviathan ordered as he side stepped the pig's full on charge and stabbed it in the back with one of his swords while blocking with the other against a second. Suki nodded shaking off her jitters and squared off and the pig charged her, running at a speed that it's graphic pattern couldn't keep up with. Instead of trying to beat the pig away like before, Suki dodged it and flung her arm back behind her, the dagger in her hand sinking into the pig's back.

"I-I got it!" She screamed with delight… right before it reared it's hind legs and bucked her aside. It turned to face here again and reared up to charge. But it's fore hooves never touched the ground as it burst into flakes of blue. Wyvern pulled his lance back out of the dispersing pixels.

"Never underestimate an opponent you think you've beaten." Wyvern warned and Okaya drove his broad sword down into the final pig's back. He backed away as it exploded and sighed wiping his brow.

"So that's the last of them?" Leviathan asked sheathing his swords and Wyvern nodded.

"Phew! they really had my heart going there!" Suki sighed and pulled back her hood revealing her short purple hair spiking down her head.

"So, clairvoyant, any more threats we should look out for?" Okaya asked with a grin and Wyvern shrugged.

"If anything, the next group should show up just over there." Wyvern said gesturing behind himself. Then, as if on cue a group of wolves spawned in... level forty wolves. Okaya looked to Wyvern but didn't say anything.

"What? None of us can take those things!" Suki cried clutching her dagger. Leviathan smirked.

"Reinforcements." He replied and Drake and the other eight Laughing Coffins players stormed over the hill in ambush. They double teamed the wolves, switching in perfect sync and tearing apart the entire spawn.

"Further out!" Wyvern warned and Okaya frowned as two spawns of goblins formed on the hill. "They're level thirty a monster!"

"I've got them!" Leviathan announced and spun his blades on either side of himself. He charged the goblins with his swords in front of himself, the sword skill illuminating his blades so they shone like two blue disks of color carving their way through the goblin pack. In the heart of their assembly Leviathan whirled his blades, deflecting attacks and strokes on all sides of himself. It was a chaotic flurry of strokes as the Goblins tried yet failed to swarm him entirely. Drake watched on in wonder as Leviathan flowed in the tide of battle, moving and twisting, cutting and slicing in and out of his foes. Within a matter of minutes Leviathan routed the last of the goblins, out moving and out dodging their team work.

"He's your brother?" One of the Laughing Coffins members asked and Drake nodded grinning as Leviathan walked back sheathing his swords.

"How did you know these things were just going to attack us?" Okaya demanded suddenly and everyone starred stunned. Drake came up over the hill with the remaining Laughing Coffins players having finished evacuating players.

"I don't know. I felt it. I don't understand how I could see it coming!" Wyvern protested.

"Okaya, what is it?" The largest of the guild mates asked striding up.

"This Wyvern here predicted where the monsters would attack and how many. I smell something's off."Okaya repeated and the player turned to Wyvern removing his hood.

"Is that so? Then could it be that he's behind these outbreaks?" The player inquired.

"Look, my brother isn't anywhere near a hacker! He wouldn't be capable of something like rigging the monster spawns." Drake protested.

"The name is Grahm. Lieutenant Grahm of the Laughing Coffins." The player warned placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I'll not tolerate a player to prey upon another, particularly a player from this guild."

"You mean to say you honestly think my brother is behind this?" Leviathan asked incredulously.

"He did hold a certain mastery over the monsters as we fought." Okaya reminded.

"There has to be a logical explanation-"

"Of course!" Wyvern exclaimed and everyone starred at him. "There was a reason why I remembered these patterns! It all makes sense! Why didn't I see it before?"

"What is it Wyvern?" Drake asked in confusion.

"The patterns in where the monsters spawn! It's true, I've never seen them before. That's because I felt them!" Wyvern explained.

"Oh what, so now he's a spiritual being?" Okaya scoffed.

"No, not feel them. I touched them! These monsters are spawning in BRAIL." Wyvern said and Leviathan's heart stopped.

"What? Drake, explain what he's talking about." Grahm demanded.

"It's simple. Outside of the game, Wyvern is completely blind. Since his nerve gear was modified to display the screen in his mind, he can use the nerve gear to see in a sense. We noticed when we came here that the monsters were spawning in a pattern of sorts. As it turns out, they were spawning in brail. Wyvern never would know what brail looks like because he had never seen it. That's why he knew where and when the monsters would spawn next!"

"Then if these monsters are following a pattern, they can be predicted-" Okaya realized.

"More than predicted." Wyvern said pulling up the map. "I know how to stop them. The monsters aren't spawning randomly in brail. They're forming a sentence. That last batch was the final letter of a word."

"Well what are they saying?" Leviathan asked.

"Medusa the she-snake…" Wyvern breathed and everyone went pale.

"You mean this is a boss?!" A player exclaimed and Wyvern shrugged. Suddenly the field was alive with snake type monsters.

"This is the second floor boss." Leviathan said firmly.

"Okaya, call for reinforcements. We've encountered the boss. Alert all reinforcements!" Grahm ordered and Okaya nodded pulling up the message board.

"You think we can take this?" Drake asked hoisting his axe off his shoulders. Grahm smiled.

"We'll die trying." He replied and drew his own sword. The guildmates all readied their weapons, a line of tattered brown cloaked players against the rising tide of snakes.

And suddenly from the lake of snakes came the boss, Medusa.

"That boss is-" One player began and froze, the paralysis icon appearing next to their health bar. Leviathan gritted his teeth as players froze all around him. He looked to Wyvern who stood smiling with his eyes closed.

"We can't look at it or we become paralyzed!" Leviathan warned.

"…This is my battle. A battle of the blinded. A battle fought by feel." He said smiling and raised his arms up, his javelin in both hands.

"What are you going to do?" Leviathan asked.

"You hold back the surge of serpents. I'll take Medusa."

"Before you two get yourselves killed," Drake said. "Don't make me go home alone."

Both the boys nodded and looked to each other before diving into the sea of serpents. Leviathan charged up his sword skill and dashed through, swords spinning through the sea like rotors of a propeller, cutting his way through the lake. Wyvern followed behind, hood pulled tightly over his eyes.

"Distance to target." Leviathan requested and Wyvern understood him perfectly.

"Fifty strides." Wyvern replied without even looking. His spacial recognition was unrivaled as he didn't need to see where is enemy was, he felt it. Leviathan counted off his steps.

Forty, thirty nine, thirty eight, thirty seven

Wyvern charged up his lance skill.

Twentynine, Twenty eight, twenty seven, twenty-six

The boss screeched and Leviathan saw acid blobs pelting towards them from above.

Ten, nine, eight seven six five four

Wyvern leapt into the air with his eyes closed and struck out with his spear towards the boss. Leviathan could hear the shriek of the boss as the javelin crunched it's way through her landed on the other side of the sea of snakes and looked back to be paralyzed as he watched Wyvern duel with the beastress. Every swing of his lance, every stab and stroke, every move Wyvern didn't even see Leviathan saw. Wyvern flew and jumped, utilizing every inch of his massive opponent, jumping off the curl of the tail, swinging her hair, outmaneuvering his hopelessly doomed adversary. But what Leviathan didn't know was that Wyvern wasn't fighting to win… he was fighting for Pardy.

In a final burst, Wyvern charged up and struck out with one last sword skill, piercing directly through Medusa's chest. There was a long silence, and the entire field burst into blue and green color.

"It's… it's over?" A player murmured as their paralysis icon disappeared. In the center of the field stood Wyvern, accepting the drop item and equipping it. A Bronze Spartan round shield.

"Wow, what is that?" Suki sake walking up.

"The shield of Perseus." Wyvern replied grinning as he slid his javelin back into his backstrap.

"Well you most certainly earned it!" Okaya said walking up. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you. You truly are a remarkable player. Especially with your handicap."

"It wasn't exactly a handicap when I was fighting Medusa!" Wyvern noted and they both laughed.

"Leviathan," Grahm said walking up. "I need to talk to you alone. It can wait until we get back to town."

"Well, time we headed back to tell old Hayashiba we've got the boss beaten!" Drake sighed and everyone pulled out their teleport crystals.

* * *

When they blurred into the town square Leviathan followed Grahm into the inn and up into one of the rooms. AS it was broad daylight out they didn't turn on any lamps so the was equally bright and dark throughout.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Leviathan asked as Grahm pulled up a chair and sat down. Upon removing his hood Leviathan saw the face of a man in his early thirties with a short brown beard and somber green eyes.

"Have a seat," Grahm offered gesturing towards the bed and Leviathan obliged. "It wasn't until very recently that I learned you were only sixteen."

"So?"

"Leviathan, this game is deadly. Particularly for a lead guild like ourselves. You're still young with your entire life ahead of you. This guild could very well rob you of any future."

"So would this game-"Leviathan pointed out.

"In this guild we have a motto. We scoff at death. It is a motto we hold dear. But to force such a way of life on someone who has so much more to live for is almost criminal." Grahm said gravely.

"Do you want me to be honest with you?" Leviathan asked and Grahm nodded. "I never had a future. Outside of this game, I'm a wheelchair bound high-schooler with no available career options save for scraping the bottom of the bin as a telemarketer or secretary. This game was my only liberation, my only return to a normal life. Back in the real world I depended on my brothers for everything. In truth, I'd have no reason or intention of beating this game. But the table has turned and the deck, reshuffled. I no longer need my brothers, yet my brothers need me. And the only way to beat this game for them is to fight alongside the best. To push and not stop pushing until we get out of this."

"I see. Please respect that I intend no harm to befall you in this game. But if you truly do intend to be a part of this guild, I guess I can't stop you." Grahm replied. "Would you like me to keep this strictly between us?"

"Please." Leviathan requested looking down at the floor. There was a long pause.

"I like you a lot. I'd hate to see you die out on the frontline."

"I need action to win this though."

"Very well. We have an inter-guild meeting tomorrow to discuss the new territory allotments. I intend to travel there representing the Laughing Coffins and would be obliged to have you are representative escort."

"I'll meet your offer." Leviathan replied and stood to leave but Grahm had one last question.

"Leviathan, what is your real level?"

"Check the leader boards."

"I did. Your leveling rank hasn't been updated since you were level twenty two. And earlier someone had told me that you were level thirty five. What is your real level."

"...Forty six." Leviathan replied after a long pause.

"How? That's not possible!"

"You know my swords?"

"Well of course, they're a rare item that enables dual weilding."

"They have a number of stat bonuses that can be unlocked. One is an experience multiplier with a hold back in health. My speed and defense skills are the only things keeping me alive. I have 1 health point in order to max out my experience bonus. The moment anyone finds out, I'm a target. If I end up in a duel, I'm as good as done the moment they lay even one hit on me." Leviathan replied and Grahm just starred.

"Much like this guild, I scoff at death." Leviathan added with a small laugh and walked from the room. Grahm starred at the floor for nearly half an hour until Hayashiba strode into the room.

"Well?" Hayashiba inquired resting his hands on his upright broadsword and leaning his weight on it's hand guard.

"You knew didn't you?"

"Aye, he discussed it with me in PM. Remarkable boy isn't he?" Hayashiba mused chuckling.

"He shouldn't be alive!"

"And yet here he is." Hayashiba said with a devilish grin.

"But why? Why sacrifice everything for leveling up? Why take so much of a risk just to up your stats?"

"Because as he told me he can always remove the bonuses to bring his health back to full. He was more than willing to take the risk early on in weakening himself now. His incognito ability is higher than anyone's so his secrets are his only required shield."

"But why?!"

"He wants to end this mess more than anyone. For his brothers." Hayashiba said simply.

"That much huh?"

"As he put it, one man's liberation is another's damnation."


End file.
